Molecular Combustion
Molecular combustion is the power to accelerate the speed of molecules to the point that they break apart with an explosive force. This is Piper Halliwell's secondary, yet more often used power, from the Season 3 episode "Exit Strategy" onward. This power was originally triggered by Piper's anger or frustration and lacked any precision or control. It seemed to have appeared when Piper's personality became more aggressive and evolved from her orginal power of molecular immobilization. When this power emerged, it temporarily became Piper's primary power and was activated by a gesture similar to that which Piper used to freeze things. Initially, this made Piper fearful to use it because she had no control over what would explode. When first learning to control the power, Piper attempted to isolate herself and use meditation to calm herself and soon, Piper was using her power to vanquish demons in "Look Who's Barking." During the episode "Charmed Again," Piper's combustion power begins to unpredictably alternate with her freezing power, but begins to become a formidable magical weapon. As she gains more control over her power, Piper relies less on her frustration to fuel the ability and could select the object that she wanted to blow up. She could also use it to blow up projectiles aimed at her, or selectively blow up body parts instead of the entire demon or warlock. Although this power was extremely dangerous, some upper level demons and warlocks were either completely or partially immune to it and could either only be blown back a few feet or only have parts of them blown up. Unlike her freezing power, it is not clarified whether good witches are immune to this ability. She does at one time knock Christy out of the way with the power, but it isn't known if Christy's morality had anything to do with her partial immunity. This power seems to be more intricately tied into Piper's emotions than her immobilization power, as is seen when she makes a chandelier explode after becoming agitated and blowing up an entire wall just by pointing a finger at it after becoming frustrated with Leo ("Cat House"). Piper does not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up, she just has to see it. This means Piper can blow something up through a pane of glass without blowing up the glass itself. We do not see anyone other than Piper use this power in the course of the series other than Wyatt, Piper's son. Any other time someone uses this power it is because Piper switches powers with someone else. This power is The Charmed Ones' most powerful and useful power. It often meant they did not have to say spells or make potions due to the unique strength of the power. List of users *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt - switched powers with Piper *Wyatt Halliwell *Denise - absorbed Piper's powers *The Source - with Piper's powers *Mabel Stillman - with Piper's powers *Pilar - with Piper's powers *Zankou - with Piper's powers Category:Powers chris halliwell-got it from mother,piper hlliwell